wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Llops Espacials
"La gent creu que els Astartes de la VI són uns simples salvatges, però tu has passat el temps suficient entre nosaltres per saber que això no és veritat. Lluitem amb intel·ligència. No ens limitem a llançar-nos a la càrrega, encara que sembli que això és el que fem. Sempre utilitzem una intel·ligència tàctica impecable. Aprofitem qualsevol debilitat en el enemic, qualsevol debilitat que tingui. Som implacables, no som estúpids." : —'Leman Russ a Kasper Ansbach Hawser' Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada * ca. Mid-800s.M30 - Destruction of WAAAGH! Mashogg. * 869.M30 - Compliance of Molech ' * '''900s.M30 - Compliance of Dulan ' * '''ca. 900s.M30 - Nit del Llop. * 965.M30 - Unknown Campaign. ' * '''ca. 997.M30 - Supression of Kernunnos ' * '''ca. 999.M30 - Aghoru Campaign * ca. 000.M31 - Ark Reach Cluster Campaign. * ca. 000.M31 - Subjugation of the Akum-Sothos Cluster. * ca. 000.M31 - First Kobolt War, Razing of Thuyela. ' * '''ca. 000.M31 - Second Kobolt War, Suppression of the Olamic Quietude ' L'Heretgia d'Horus * '''004-005.M31 - The Razing of Prospero. ''' * '''007.M31 - The Wolf and the Khan. * 007.M31 -''' Battle of the Alaxxes Nebula.' * '''008.M31' - Fall of Batzel III. * 008-009.M31 -''' The Vannaheim Space Drop.' Post-Heretgia d'Horus * '''014-021.M31 - Great Scouring.' * 211.M31 -The Primarch Departs. * 218.M31 - The First Great Hunt. * 934.M31 - The Proxima Rebellion ' * '''544.M32 - The War of the Beast. ' * '742.M32 - Primera Batalla de l'Ullal. ' * '###.M36 - The Plague of Unbelief. ' * '###.M36 - The Skarath Crusade. ' * '###.M36 - Segona Batalla de l'Ullal. ' * '''313.M41 - The Shadows of Russ. * 357.M41 - The Bloody Crescent ' * '''392-399.M41 - The Macharian Crusade. ' * '''415.M41 -Asvald's Final Battle. * 440.M41 - Mantle of the Great Wolf. * 444.M41 - First War for Armageddon. ' * '''445-451.M41 - The Months of Shame. ' * '''499.M41 - The Palacia Heresy. * 539.M41 - Well of Darkness. ' * '''612.M41 - The War of the Wolf. ' * '''712.M41 - Magdelon Confrontation. * 739.M41 - The Purging of the Starcrusha ''' * '''741.M41 - The Vara Rebellion. * 777.M41 - The Achilus Crusade. * 786.M41 - The Scouring of Gnosis. * 822.M41 - The Hunter's Hunted. * 830.M41 - The Scrapspire Incursion. * 837.M41 - Honour's End. * 877.M41 - From Out of the Warp it Came. * 886.M41 - The Fenris Incident. ''' * '''892.M41 - Slaying of the Ice Trolls. * 894.M41 - Bad Blood is Spilled * 894.M41 - The Betalis Campaign. ' * '''895.M41 - An Alliance Broken ' * '''897.M41 - The Battle for Montberg Spaceport. * 897.M41 - Battle of Centius Prime. * 900.M41 - The 30th Great Hunt ' * '''926.M41 - The Third Purging of Lastrati. ' * '933.M41 - The Battle of Midgardia. ' * '''954.M41 - The Abomination of Cyriax. * 960.M41 - Murderfang's Rampage ''' * '''962.M41 - The War of Infamy. * 966.M41 - The Battle of Kvariam Alpha. ''' * '''972.M41 - The Hungering Void. * 983.M41 - The Avenging of Berek Thunderfist. * 988.M41 - Riders of the Storm. * 989.M41 - An Oath Fulfilled. * 990.M41 - A Jest Too Far * 998.M41 - The Red Waaagh!. * 998.M41 - The Battle for Alaric Prime. * 998.M41 - Defensa de Shadrac. ' * '''999.M41 -The Kraken Awakes ' * '''999.M41 - Third War for Armageddon * 999.M41 - The Ormantep Raid. ' * '''999.M41 - Batalla de Nurades. ' * '999.M41 - The Hunt for the Wulfen. ' * '''999.M41 - The Siege of the Fenris System. * 999.M41 - Thirteenth Black Crusade Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Post-Heretgia Llegir més Galeria Fonts * Champion's of Fenris - A Codex: Space Wolves Supplement (7th Edition) * Citadel Journal 2, "Wolf Lords Kvalnir Silverclaw & Berek Thunderfist" by Ian Pickstock, pp. 22-25 * Citadel Journal 7, "Space Wolf Vehicles: Converting Space Wolves Tanks" by Ian Pickstock, pp. 12-17 * Codex: Armageddon (3rd Edition) * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (4th Editon), pp. 58-59 * Codex: Eye of Terror * Codex: Grey Knights (5th Edition), pg. 28 * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition) * Codex: Space Marines (4th Edition) * Codex: Space Wolves (7th Edition) * Codex: Space Wolves (5th Edition) * Codex: Space Wolves (3rd Edition) * Codex: Space Wolves (2nd Edition) * Companies of Fenris: A Space Wolves Painting Guide (Digital Edition) * Deathwatch: Core Rulebook (RPG), pp. 47-49 * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 57-66 * Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (RPG), pg. 237 * Epic Armageddon, pg. 70 * The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions, pp. 33, 195 * How To Paint Space Marines * Imperial Armour Volume Two (Second Edition) ''- War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 20-21 * Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara * Index Astartes II, "Wolves of Fenris - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter" * Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Approved - The Book of the Astronomican, pg. 8 * Warhammer 40,000 Compilation (1st Edition), "Leman Russ" * Warhammer 40,000 Rogue Trader (1st Edition) * Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (6th Edition) * Warhammer 40,000 - Sanctus Reach: Stormclaw (Campaign Supplement) * Warhammer 40,000 - Sanctus Reach: Hour of the Wolf (Campaign Supplement) * White Dwarf 387 (US), "The Saga of Harald Deathwolf" by Phil Kelly, pp. 56-59 * White Dwarf 286 (UK), "Index Astartes - The Eye of the Storm * White Dwarf 284 (UK), "Humanity's Shield: Chapters involved in the defence of Cadia" * White Dwarf 283 (AUS), "Index Astartes - 13th Company" * White Dwarf 282 (US), "Mark of the Wulfen: Matt Hutson's Wulfen force" * White Dwarf 281 (US), "Mark of the Wulfen" * White Dwarf 275 (US), "Chapter Approved: Heroes of the Imperium" * White Dwarf 259 (AUS), "Index Astartes - The Space Wolves" * White Dwarf 258 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding: Wolves of Fenris" * White Dwarf 251 (US), "The Final Days of Armageddon", pp. 6-27 * White Dwarf 248 (UK), "Emperor's Shield: Space Marine Chapters of the Armageddon War" * White Dwarf 247 (AUS), "Codicium Imperialis - The Space Wolves" * White Dwarf 246 (US), "The Great Wolf: Wolf Lord Logan Grimnar" and "Fangs of Fenris Kitted Out: Long Fangs", pp. 34-37 * White Dwarf 245 (US), "Lone Wolves", "A Company Wolves", pp. 32-35, 37-39 * White Dwarf 244 (US), "Codex Space Wolves", "Sons of Russ - Codex Space Wolves", "Super-Interchangeable Space Wolves" and "The Battle of the Fang", pp. 7-19 * White Dwarf 231 (US), "Chapter Approved - Codex Space Wolves (Preview)", pp. 71-77 * White Dwarf 205 (US), "Lurking Horror: Battle Report - Tyranids vs. Space Wolves", pp. 90-105 * White Dwarf 200 (US), "Fangs of Fenris: Space Wolves Campaign", pp. 85-91 * White Dwarf 185 (US), "Wolves of Fenris: Space Wolves Army by Kim Syberg of 'Eavy Metal Team", pp. 51-57 * White Dwarf 177 (US), "Hold the Line: Battle Report - Eldar vs. Space Wolves", pp. 52-72 * White Dwarf 166 (US), "Space Marines: Codex Imperialis Extract - Legions of Adeptus Astartes", pp. 8-19 * White Dwarf 158 (US), "Njal Storm Caller: Rune Priest of Ragnar Blackmane's Space Wolf Great Company", "Ragnar Blackmane, Njal Storm Caller & Ulrik The Slayer in Space Marine: Space Wolves" and "'Eavy Metal: Space Wolves", "Return to Kalidus: Campaign for The Wolf Guard, Space Wolf Terminators" & "Fangs of the Wolf: Battle Report - Space Wolves vs. Orks", pp. 4-7, 9-13, 30-35 46-61 * White Dwarf 157 (US), "Space Wolf Army List: Space Marines Space Wolves", pp. 2-21 * White Dwarf 156 (US), "The Space Wolves", pp. 8-25 * White Dwarf 147 (US), "Wolf Lair: Campaign - Uses Rules from Space Hulk, Deathwing and Genestealer", pp. 56-71 * White Dwarf 126 (US), "Epic Space Marines: How to Design Space Marine Regiments in the Horus Heresy", pp. 12-27 * White Dwarf 119 (US), "Space Marine Painting Guide", pp. 32-39 * White Dwarf 117 (US), "Codex Titanicus: Preview", pp. 8-26 * White Dwarf Weekly Magazine #109 (27 Feb 2016) "The Deathwatch: Kill Team Cassius" pg. 5 * False Gods (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Battle for the Abyss (Novel) by Ben Counter * A Thousand Sons (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Prospero Burns (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Tales of Heresy (Anthology), "Wolf at the Door" (Short Story) by Mike Lee, pp. 61-157 * Betrayer (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, pp. 62, 91-95, 165-167 * Legacies of Betrayal (Anthology), "Wolf's Claw" (Short Story) by Chris Wraight, pp. 309-315 * Battle of the Fang (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Blood of Asaheim (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Bringers of Death (Anthology), "Even Unto Death" by Mike Lee * Engage the Enemy (Novella) by Lee Lightner * Failure's Reward (Ebook) by Chris Wraight * Kraken (Ebook) by Chris Wraight * Legends of the Space Marines (Anthology), "Twelve Wolves" by Ben Counter * Lone Wolves (Graphic Novel) by Dan Abnett and Karl Richards * Sons of Russ (Ebook) by Chris Wraight, Ben Counter, Nick Kymes, and Andy Smillie * The Emperor's Gift (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Thunder from Fenris (Audio Book) * Twelve Wolves (Ebook) by Ben Counter * Warrior Brood (Novel) by C.S. Goto * War Without End (Anthology), "Howl of the Hearthworld" by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Wolf King (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Wulfen (Novella) by Chris Wraight * Deathwolf (Audio Book) by Andy Smillie * Doomseeker (Audio Book) by Nick Kyme * Raptor (Audio Book) by Gav Thorpe * The Space Wolves series: ** Space Wolf (Novel) by William King (1999) ** Ragnar's Claw (Novel) by William King (2000) ** Grey Hunter (Novel) by William King (2002) ** Wolfblade (Novel) by William King (2003) ** Sons of Fenris (Novel) by Lee Lightner (2007) ** Wolf's Honour (Novel) by Lee Lightner (2008) Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Marines Espacials‏